74th Hunger Games, I'm Foxface
by Hungry4THG
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games in the PoV, perspective of Foxface, you hear her backstory, you hear her thoughts, you hear her story.
1. Chapter 1 Countdown

74th Hunger Games, I'm Foxface

My heart races faster as the glass wraps around me and I see Ebelia cut off by the glass tube; I'm glad to see the back of her. That would be the one bad thing of being a victor, you have to see your ditzy and annoying stylists all over again. Ugh. I start to psyche myself up, the first few minutes of the games are vital.

I plan to run diagonally, grab one of the goodies a bit further from the cornucopia, not a weapon, a bag or something small, they sometimes have utensils and devices for collecting food. They always have bag packs. Running delayed and a few seconds after gong in a straight line will cut behind other tributes, possibly confusing others. I will collect some goodies and plunge into safety – well not safety, but at least I'd be away from the manic masacre.

I suddenly realise I'm rising up and its getting dark in the tube. These next few seconds decide if I die or survive for a few more hours to get settled down. Deciding to stop thinking about death, which is not a nice subject, I start to stare into the glass ,it's so clear and brand new, like everything in the Capitol and I notice my hair in a faint reflection. Almost thinking of messing up my hair to annoy the stylists I dismiss the thought, for some bizarre reason the Capitol like to see people looking glamorous when they're dying and it might gain me sponsors.

The circle of light travels towards me and engulfs me in a blanket of white while my eyes struggle to adjust, I struggle to see for a while but green colours swirl into vision and I gradually see in front of me what could be my grave yard. Its a large grassy area surrounded by trees with a section to my left I see no trees but a drop, maybe a hill. Looking behind me I notice a smallish lake, and then there are the tributes, its crazy to think 95% of them will be dead in a few weeks. I just hope one of them isn't me, or grandma will die alone. So I plan out exactly were I will run, I'm quite lucky because it's mostly in the direction of the higher number districts, I see the small girl from District 11, Rue. Gosh, the girl's tiny. But The direction's cutting in front of one of the District 4 Careers, Grace. She's dangerous and, yes I admit, scary but I should she should be weaponless when I run past her unless she can run like the Capitol's trains.

I finally get in the position to run when the creepy voice is at the number 10. It seems like a century before the noise of the Gong echoes around my ears.

I'm off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bloodbath

Chapter 2

My quick reactions really pay off at this moment because I'm jumping off my podium quicker than most tributes. Charging towards the Cornucopia pumping my feet forcing them across the lush, green grass I set my eyes my eyes on a large back pack around the side of the mouth. I want to grab the back then run parallel to the Cornucopia and into the trees next to the drop. The black shapes around me blur closer and closer and the small objects are now under my feet. Deciding going to grab them, it will slow me down and make me vulnerable, I hear a shout.

The awful sound is a deep rattle, probably from the gigantic Career, Cato, I suspect he is already rampaging around or defending his soon-to-be weapons in the black hole. Nothing takes my eyes off the backpack as I see it moving closer towards me _This is mine _I think until I see a silhouette, out of place to the other tributes, gliding towards me. I look away from backpack to see the District 3 boy, _What the... _I think. He is swinging at me with what seems a pickaxe, a tool for mining, not killing, doesn't mean it can't kill _me_ though.

I move quickly and dive to the floor, landing on my backpack _MOVE! _I tell myself and I dart upwards, the bag hanging from my arm and I scramble to escape. Please don't let me die like this! I'm expecting to feel the pickaxe impale my shoulder or the boy dive on me, instead I hear another scream, a girl's scream.

At first I worry it's me, exclaiming without any thought, but I'm unscathed. The sound sends shivers down my spine, and makes me flinch. The thought that it's the last sound her family will hear from her is awful.

In front of me I just see Rue dart into the forest and then I realise I'm near no other tributes, away from the mess of murder and violence, Thank God.


	3. Chapter 3 Cuddly and Cosy

Chapter 3

The mush of trees welcomes me as I plunge into its arms, but this does not guarantee safety, you can never be safe in this hell hole, but I need to keep moving. My heart is pumping rapidly and begging for rest, but I ignore its request. Jogging through the woods, I take in my surroundings, tall trees surround me, I can't identify them, but they would be helpful for the small tributes like Rue. I can't seem to get that girl out of my head, probably because she is so small and fragile, she doesn't belong in this place, like the majority of us. There are also lots of bushes, many with various leaves, many with berries. That's good. I know quite a few from altering them in the labs. Looking at the ground, I don't see anything interesting, dirt, twigs, leaves. It's hard to believe everything is made ( or at least placed ) by Capitol people, everything looks so natural and right, but hidden closely are the cameras and the traps and the weapons waiting to destroy us all. _How did I end up here, Grandma?_ Ouch, thinking about her hurts so much, so I pull the plug and let the thought flood out of my mind.

After jogging and taking short rests for a while I decide to stop completely, I should be far enough for now and I don't want to be too far away from the action do I? Opening my backpack is like a birthday present as I vigorously pull open the zip and spill open its contents. Yes! Hallelujah! I pull out a compact, 1-man tent and hug it, this is precious! As I open in more, I am nicely surprised by how much I find in the bag. Two knives, one with a sharp smooth edge, one with a jagged edge, these should come in handy. I find a sleeping bag and blanket, some bright green plastic bowls, a large water bottle full of water, lots of rope, some nuts and some sandwiches (what odd choice of food.) YES! I can't help it, but a huge smile forms on my face. The close encounter with the Pick-Axe boy was a risk, but worth it, I am going to be 'Cuddly and Cosy' as my Grandma would say as she tucked me in at night as a youngster. I can't seem to get the sight of her out of my head as I start to open the sack with the tent enclosed. She will be sitting there all alone, watching me every second she can. She will be praying for me and I will be praying for her. For the second time, I force myself to forget, I'll leave the emotions to when I'm hidden in my tent. The knot-tying I learned in the training centre really comes in handy because the tent is put up with not many difficulties, but by now I am dying for some food and drink, so I have one of my sandwiches and have a gulp of my drink. It feels so good to have some water and food, I'd waited for this moment. After I've settled down I have one glance outside, no worries, and finally climb into my sleeping bag, ready for an emotional night.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm not Just a Tribute

**Chapter 4**

As I'm cuddled up in my blanket and sleeping bag, I feel, for once, close to home. I can just imagine the sound of the TV that my Grandma would watch while I lay in bed, worrying about her, but instead, the sound is replace by birds, Mockingjays I expect, chirping high in the trees. I still can't get round my head why the Capitol puts them in the Arenas, or even let them live. Surely, because of their accidental existence, the Capitol would not want them here! We hear the story about them quite often at school; how the Jabberyjays, the Capitol's genetically made creatures, were left to die after their purpose was defeated by the rebels. But they didn't die (which is why they shame the Capitol) and they bred with Mockingbirds, to create what Panem calls Mockingjays. The beautiful birds can sing back any tune they hear, whether it's a whistle, or a hum, or a tune sung by a human. With my District specialising in Science, we learn about all sorts of creatures, and we're expected to be experts on all the natural and unnatural creatures in Panem. To be honest, I don't mind District 5. Yes, it's a hard life, but I enjoy learning about different animals and plants, but it's the altering genetics that isn't my favourite. I don't think it's fair to change these fascinating creatures in monsters and beasts, hundereds of animals are killed anyway, in the process. But what can we do? If we don't do what we're told we're in trouble. But I can get away with my crimes, they never expect people like me to steal.

My crimes started building up when I was only about 9, when my Grandmas illness was really severe. By then, her collapses were happening more and more. It was traumatising for me, to watch while by Grandma had these 'Incidents', as the doctors called them. Struggling to help her back to health, I had to resort to stealing. On my way to school, I took the long route and wrestled my way through the market, all the 'Odds Were In My Favor'. I was small, so I went unnoticed, the large crowds concealed me, and who would expect a tiny 9-year old to steal? I have to admit, I was tough at first and at times I got suspected, but never caught. I was risking my life, but also saving my Grandmas. She meant so much to me, I would never let her slip away, and that's what I promised myself. She was all I had.

The tears are streaming down my face as I roll over in my sleeping bag when I feel the sharp pain. It's not excrutiating but enough to make me exclaim. _What was that? _I jerk upwards to see what caused the pain when I see a mush of metal on the floor. _Them little b*stards _I think as I realise what I have destroyed. A Camera. The metal object filming my emotional moment, sent by the Gamemakers is a small camera controlled on four thin legs, almost like a spider. I curse again at the Gamemakers. How dare they. My one moment I thought I had privacy, they send a camera on legs to film my tears. Great! That's going to make me look tough isn't it? I through the mess out of the tent in a rage and slam my head to the ground. Like I'm going to get sleep when they've put me in this mood.


	5. Chapter 5 A Greasy Morning

**Hi, Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys, this chapter is extra long though :D. I really wanted to show foxface's foxness in this chapter, I hope I did well! **

* * *

I'm just about to drift away into sleep when the blast of Panem's national anthem prevents any hope in getting sleep. I peek out of the transparent slap in my tent and, unluckily, don't have a very good view. I manoeuvre my position so I can see the projection and get ready to see who the Capitol have killed today.

The faces begin with District 3, the girl. So that means Marvel and Glimmer (District 1) and Cato and Clove (District 2) are all still alive. Well, they weren't going to die were they? The fact that pick-axe boy is alive though, is slightly annoying. I'm slightly surprised when I see the handsome face of the District 4 boy. He was a career, so that's a good thing. But the Grace has not fallen today, which does not anger me, because she seemed nice in training, fierce and strong, but kind (sort of.) my heart jumps as I see Derrik flash across the sky. I think back to yesterday when I sat beside him the chariot, and now he is dead. 6, 7, and 9 are all out the competition for good. But not District 8, the girl is still alive. The girl from District 10 is the last to be shown.

Thirteen alive. If I remember correctly that's Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Pick-axe boy, Grace, Zara, Thresh, Rue, and the star-crossed lovers left. I'm so tired I honestly can't be bothered to think about it much so I just lazily fall into my sleeping bag and let fatigue drag me into asleep.

Rolling myself awake I squeeze my heavy eyes open. It feels like a morning in District 5, but without Grandma, and with the fact I could die today ... what a lovely thought.

The memories of the day before float into my mind and I think about the death toll, 11 dead. 13 alive. That's almost half. It's about the average for the games; I think the record is about 19, if only that was this year. Suddenly Derrik jumps to mind, Derrik, Derrik is dead, being transported in a cheap box back home. It doesn't make me terribly upset because I didn't really know him well, but we seemed to click when we had the odd conversation, he kind of knew what I had gone through because his family were constantly ill, they had a hereditary disease. That's what he told me in the Training Centre. Now it's just me left from District 5, it kind of spurs me on to try harder.

This thought leads me to zip and tidy up my sleeping bag. As I climb out of my tent I start to feel nervous, what if someone is watching and ready to pounce on me? Cautiously peek through the opening in my tent when I see the green bush shake a few metres from my tent. I grab my knife and vigorously thrust it in front of me, while I slowly unzip the tent. My body is doing all it can to keep quiet, but my heart ,thumping away, doesn't care. More rustling. I realise I have to find my way around the bastard, this has obviously been planned so why can't I out plan them? The transparent piece of plastic on the tent's surface that acts as a window catches my eye, I look at the press studs that holds it closed. If I could just sneak out...

This is where my drama skills from being 'the innocent girl who would never dream of stealing' also comes in handy.

I put on a look that shows 'it must just be nothing' and zip back up the entrance to the tent. My plan begins as I shuffle to the window and undo the studs, after a quick look around I climb out, silently dropping onto the grass. The fake sky is fairly light and I can tell it's around 7:00 am. It's time for an ambush. My eyes lock onto the bush as I tip toe over to the area. Knife in hand I start to feel nervous but confident if that makes sense. As I start to edge my way around the tree adjacent to the bush I see the figure jump out the bush and my heart spasms when I see the turkey hobble along the leaves. Before it has a chance to run I leap onto its body and dig my knife into its head. Blushing and turning red, my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, I expected that to be another tribute but instead I'm lying on top of a turkey. To cling onto the last sponsors I have I act as though it was all planned and give a celebatory "Yessss!" quietly, but so the audience can hear. I am not stupid and will not be look upon as that.


	6. Chapter 6 Sponsor Seeker

**Chapter 6**

Wow, looking good I think. The tent blends in with the surroundings well and I cant help but grin with pride; I even got to impress the viewers with some more skills I showed off during the refurbishment. Combat and agility is not my strength so I rely on other things like intelligence and creativity to make me look impressive. Knot-tying and camouflaging is what I mainly worked on in the training centre with a bit of plant education. I remember trying to learn knife skills but I stopped after a while, and earlier today is when I tried to use them for the first time, during my mortifying turkey ambush. The embarrassing moment is what lead me to up sticks and move my tent to an area where it would blend in, because I was out in the open last night.  
I stare at the leaves and rocks covering the tent and decide it's time for a makeover. Oh yeh! Just kidding, only Capitol civilians need themselves and others to look their best when dying or in pain. But hey, It could gain me some SPONSORS!

I walk over to the various patches of mud spread out between the trees near my tent. The sweet scent of berries float into my nose and fill my senses with euphoria. As I stick my hands into the brown mess called mud I sit down cross-legged. My fingertips slide in and coat themselves with the mud and I grab a few dark Moni berries and ooze out the juice into my fingers. This motion reminds me of home in District 5, working in the labs and manufacturing all sorts of fake berries from delicious to poisonous. After a rub together my hands and fingers transform into a thick shade of dark red. Dark and sexy, I love it (ahem, I mean the Capitol will, of course) .Running my fingers through my ginger clumps of hair I get a ping of excitement in my chest. I have never been a girl into make-up and fashion (well, we don't have that much of it in District 5) but right now I cant wait for the result. I go through the strands of hair and coat them all in the dark red mixture then rubbing my roots. After my hair is coated with the dye I take a break Its time for a stock check, cue the sarcastic "Yay!" sound effect.

When I reach my hair its dry and hard so I rub it around and make it flexible. A tad of water and more rubbing does the job because from what I can see, from the mushed berries and the mud, my hair is dyed a dark red. Twirling it around my finger for a while and swishing my head makes me realise how much I like it. Its dark, evil red shows me in a different light. I smile wyly and think of how much the Capitol will love it.

The Capitol, the bloodthirsty, deluded and twisted Capitol. I dislike to entertain them and give them pleasure but it could keep me alive. During training I almost turned numb to their sadistic wishes, their manipulation and their selfishness . I almost forgot how their caring and sympathetic attitude was all just to humiliate us and make us seem our best before we rip each other to shreds. The Capitol will never seem inspirational or admirable to me but the civilians live a perfect, happy life , only at the expense of others. If only we could all live that life but without this 'game' they like to play.

Suddenly a parachute drops at my knees and I pounce at the metal case, trying to conceal my anticipation. As I see the round plastic object in front of me, I laugh with happiness. I stare at the conicle shape and pick it up to see the criss-cross net pattern at the bottom of it. A filter! Just what I need. Struggling for water wasnt a problem but the danger of dehydration was on the horizon, I just need to find a source.

Its about midday when I start searching for water and I know there must be a stream nearby from the wet mud clinging to my feet. Looking around in all directions, I scan for some water, maybe I need to get up high I think. The rope from my backpack calls my name and I whip it out while I look for a high tree. Carefully searching, I turn my mental radar on. It doesnt take a rocket scientist to find a big tree, but it takes a decent IQ to find a tree thats climbable. Stiff and broad, A tall and heavily branched tree catches my eye and I casually walk up to it. After a few minutes of expertise knot tying I have my own knot that works as a rope lever to hoist myself up there.

There! Yes! Sparking in the Sun the blue pond glistens and dances like an angel as I look from high up in the tree. So I need to remember that the– Shit! A sharp pain in my foot jolts through me and I kick my legs in shock. My legs slam against the tree trunk holding me high in the air and catapult my body through tangled branches and into the air.


End file.
